I'm a WHAT?
by Stupidlamb13
Summary: This is the story of how Edward was changed. My first fan fiction, so don't be totally mean! Rated T because I'm not sure what's gonna happen yet.
1. Ch1 Edward

**This is my first chapter of my first fanfic, so I'm sorry if it's not all that fantabuless. I'm trying to figure this website out…**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, this would be it a book, not on a fan fiction website.**

EPOV

As I walked down Chicago's crowded, windy streets towards home, I was thinking about tomorrow. That would be the day of my father's return from the war. It would be wonderful to see him again after the year he had been gone, because I had missed him immensely. But for that one nerve-racking year, at least I had had my mother, Elisabeth. Though I was close to my father, my mother and I had always shared a special bond.

"Edward, thank _god_ you're back! Will you please help me clean the house before your father gets home?" She said as I walked in the door.

"Alright mom, but what else is there to clean?" I sighed, my mother always was very particular of how the house looked, and there was always something to be dusted or mopped.

"Well, lets see… Oh! You could tidy all those books in the living room and put them back on the shelf." I myself was a big reading fan, and there were often piles of books lying in random places around the house. Until mom spotted them, that is.

The rest of the evening was spent cleaning every last inch of our two-floored house. Eventually, my mother noticed how sluggish I had become, and told me to get some sleep. I thankfully complied, and the next thing I new, it was the next day.

I jumped out of bed, eager to be ready soon enough to accompany mother to the center of town to see my father. As I ran down the stares, taking them two at a time, I found my mom waiting for me by the door.

***

As we stumbled through the crowd in the town square, we saw several soldiers marching in the middle, awaiting their last order, the order that would allow them to come home.

Then I spotted my father, He was scanning the crowd restlessly, not bothering to listen to the general in front of him, and then he found us. Not waiting to be released with the group, he sped towards us, and once he got there, I found my mother and myself in a big bear hug.

"Oh Edward," My mother sighed, referring to my father whose name was also Edward, "I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too." My father replied. "Now let's get home."

**Sorry, like I said, I'm still trying to figure this website out. I'm gonna post the next chapter right now (if I did this one right). Really hope you guys don't hate it!!!!!! Tell me if you do (if anyone even sees this) REVIEW PLZ because if you don't, then I'll assume you don't like it and stop!!!**

**-Stupidlamb**


	2. Ch2 Edward

**YAY! I did it right! And now I'm gonna post this chapter!! Sorry if they're short. If any one has suggestions, tell me!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight. Mine. Not. (also, I don't own Tavern on the Green in New York city , but their food is good!!)**

After walking home we decided that a celebration was in order, and headed off to Tavern On the Green, one of the most formal restaurants in town. Half way through dinner Father was telling us one of his battle stories, when he suddenly launched into a long, loud coughing fit. I gave him some water, but it only helped a little.

"Dad," I asked, " what's wrong?"

"Well _cough_ I have been feeling a little sick _cough cough_ for the past few weeks _cough_ it's been getting a little bit worse _cough cough cough_ but I'll be fine." And that's when he started coughing up blood.

***

After rushing to the nearest hospital, they looked at father for a few seconds, before redirecting us to abandoned building down the street. Confused and desperate, we followed their directions and burst into the building, holding up father who was moaning quietly.

The room we were in was large and held several cots; many were occupied with sleeping people. While I was surveying the room, a nurse walked up to us.

"Can I help you?" She asked, seeming tired and overworked.

"Yes," My mother replied, "my husband is very sick and when we took him to the hospital they sent us here."

The nurse looked at my father for the first time. "Yes, he is definitely showing symptoms." She said, looking upset.

"Of what?" I asked, finally speaking up.

"Your father has The Spanish Influenza. We believe that soldiers who have been arriving back home over the past few months from Europe brought it back with them."

"We know several of those soldiers. One of them is him," Mother said, pointing to Father, "he just arrived back today."

"I'm sorry," the nurse looked miserable, "we are going to have to keep him here for awhile to treat him. What is your name, Sir?"

Dad, who had begun to cough again, was obviously not able to answer. So I told the nurse that his name was Edward Henry Manson, and she helped him to a cot at the far side of the room. Mom and I sat on two chairs on either side of him.

Once again exhausted by the day's events, but not wanting to leave my father again, I eventually drifted to sleep there, by my father's side.

***

I woke up to the sound of labored breathing, and looked down on my father. He was deathly pale and had flushed cheeks and dark circles under his eyes. Looking over to my mother, I found that she was still asleep, her hand on my father's.

"Hello Edward," spoke a velvet-like voice, " I am Doctor Cullen, and I will be your father's doctor."

"Hello" I croaked back, still groggy with sleep.

"Mr. Manson, I realize that I am your father's doctor and not yours, but sitting in a wooden chair in a make-shift hospital can not be the most comfortable way to sleep, and I think that it would be good for all of you if you were to take your mother home and take a bath, eat a decent meal, and put on a change of clothes. You may also want to sleep a little more." He remarked, eyeing me warily.

"Thank you, doctor. I'll do that right now." I replied, while quietly waking my mother. Soon we were in the house and my mother was on her bed, slumbering quietly.

_A few minutes of sleep couldn't hurt._ I thought, lowering myself onto the bed. I was soon dreaming of being in the army, a hope that I'd always had. I was holding up a rifle in the battlefield. There was but one soldier left on the opposing side, and he had his back to us. Suddenly he turned around, screaming. "EDWARD!" He retched into the dirt. "EDWARD! HELP!"

I awoke to see my mom at the door to my room, vomiting, and she soon fell to the floor unconscious.

**You like? Tell me!!! I really really really want to know!!!!!!!!!! Oh, and I don't live in NY, I'm a Cali Girl. But I still love that restaurant!**

**-Stupidlamb**


	3. Ch3 Edward

**Thank you sooooo much for the reviews people! I've only had this up since 11 last night and I've already gotten more than 1 (that only means 2 but still…)!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Hey, I own Twilight! *Millions of teenage girls and a very pissed Stephanie Meyers appear with torches and pitch forks* Okay maybe not...**

I staggered back into the abandoned building; well it wasn't abandoned any more, dragging my mom along with me.

"Help!" I cried to the nurses in the room, "I need help!" Several of the nurses came over and hauled mom to a bed on the opposite side of the room from my father, who was asleep.

I shuffled over to her bedside, beginning to silently weep. I fell to my knees, and put my head on the cot. I don't know how long I stayed that way, before I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Doctor Cullen looking at me with sorrowful eyes.

I got up quickly, beginning to greet him. Suddenly, My throat felt very dry, and I began to get dizzy.

"Edward? Edward! Are you all right?" He seemed worried.

"I'm fine," I replied, my head spinning, "please, go help my mother…" And then everything went black.

***

CPOV

I sighed. Tonight would be a long one at the hospital. So many people getting sick so fast, and no way to help them. I was glad that the Influenza patients were at least moved into the hospital last evening.

I got off the couch in my apartment, there was no need for a bed because I didn't sleep, and walked through the door, grabbing an unnecessary and slightly repulsive apple on the way out.

Walking through the doors to the hospital, I clocked myself in. It wasn't really that important, there were so few doctors that every one would know I was here. I walked over to the list of patients who had passed away the day before, scrolled down to my name, and was horrified to see Edward Manson Senior's bed was now available for a new occupant.

I'm sure that no one has told his family yet, that would be my job. Elisabeth and Edward Manson were also patients here, with the same illness, although Edward probably didn't know it yet. He had been asleep since he blacked out two days ago. The poor boy, he was only 17, and he was going fast. His mother, though with a worse condition, was trying to nurse her son back to health, and it certainly wasn't doing anything for her wellbeing. Having both his parents' dead would be devastating for the boy, and it might even make him "go" faster.

I walked up to the door on room 103, and pushed it open. I walked into the tiny hospital room to see Edward awake, his mother at his side.

"No, mom," he uttered in a quiet, raspy voice, "go back into your bed, I'm fine."

"Yes, that would be a wise decision Mrs. Mason." She looked up at me, and hurried back to her bed. "I'm sorry, but I have some bad news for you." Elisabeth's eyes flickered to Edward, "Mr. Mason is no longer with us." At this Elisabeth burst into hysterical tears, while Edward just looked at me, like he couldn't believe it. I had begun to get attached to this small family with out knowing it, so I left the room. I didn't like to see them so upset.

I tended to many patients today, some with Influenza, some with battle wounds; I diagnosed one girl with the common cold as well. I soon found my self back in room 103. I walked in and saw that Edward was awake, watching his mother, depressed. "How is she?" he asked in his raspy voice.

"She's hanging in there." I said, not wanting to lie. "How are you?"

"Tired," he answered, "but I don't want to sleep." He warily looked at his pale, sick mother.

"Go to sleep," I said, "I'll wake you up if anything happens." He nodded and was out in three seconds flat.

**Sorry, this was a kind of boring chapter, but I think Edward will be changed in the next one. Hey, should I go on with Edwards life after he is bitten and Carlisle and Edward move, or skip to Esme? And is Edward already gone when Esme is changed (I'm pretty sure he's not but just in case…)? Review!**


	4. Ch4 Edward

**AHH!!! I haven't gotten any more reviews!!! I need some one to tell me if I should just skip to Esme or continue Edward's life as a vampire!!! I can't do any more of this story until then… So it's on hold until I get some reviews! (Idon't care if they're from the same people)**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!! *Curls up into fetal position sucking thumb***

I walked to my apartment that morning, thinking about how lonely I was. Here I was, stuck at 23 forever, and I couldn't even tell any one. Unless I created a companion… No! What was I thinking? I could never end some one else's life to improve my own! I had been alone for two centuries, and I would stay alone. I walked into my apartment, and saw my face in the mirror. Instead of their usual light butterscotch color, my eyes were almost completely black. I sighed, feeling the burn in the back of my throat. It was time to hunt.

Once I was done draining my second deer dry, I had myself convinced that I could never force any one into this hellish existence that I so despised. I mean, there I was leaning over a fresh animal carcass, which I had killed with my bare hands, and draining its _blood_ and I _liked_ it!

By that point, it was time to get back to the hospital. I went immediately to the Manson's room, and creped silently through the door, not wanting to disturb them. Elisabeth was wide awake, and staring off into space miserably. "We're dieing." It wasn't a question. I just studied the black flecks on the white tile floor. This was always hard to do.

"Promise me that you will save him." She glared at me, pointing to her son.

"I promise I will do everything in my power." I replied, well aware that there was nothing I could do to save this poor boy, or his mother.

"You must do _everything_ in your power. What others cannot, that is what you must do for my Edward." Those were her last words. One moment she was there, fully aware of everything going on around her, well, as aware as a human can be. The next, she was gone.

I took a minute to ponder what she had said. _What others cannot do, that is what you must do for my Edward._ Could she possibly mean what I thought she meant? No, she must have just figured that I was an extremely talented doctor. But what if she did? How could she know? Has she known the entire time? What kind of mother could want that life for her son?

It didn't matter. I wouldn't do that to some one. But what if they were all alone and had no one left? What if they were dieing? I looked at the weak, helpless boy, and decided that I would give him the option.

I tapped him on the shoulder, and his bright emerald eyes, now dulled by sickness, fluttered open. "Edward? I have something to tell you. You're dieing." He opened his mouth to speak. "Wait, I'm not done yet. There is one way I can save you, but you will be in terrible pain, and there will be lots of consequences-"

"Do it," He wheezed, seeming completely sure of himself, "I can hand what ever it is." I sighed, examining him, he looked as if this was his final hour. If I was going to do this, I had to do it now.

***

"Alright, pretend to be dead." Edward did as he was asked without any questions. I swiftly picked him up, and put him on a stretcher with a sheet over his head. By the time we were at the morgue, he had fallen asleep again. I wrapped his body in my arms once again, and bolted out the back door. I ran at vampire speed all the way to my apartment, thanking god that I worked night shifts so that no one was watching.

I gently set him down on the couch, and readied my self. Could I do this? I knew that I could handle the _smell_ of blood, but I had never tasted it. I would never forgive myself if I were the reason for his death. Very carefully, I moved his wrist to my mouth, hearing his fading pulse, held my breath, and bit it. The sweet liquid filled my mouth, and it took every ounce of my strength not to suck him dry. I left my teeth there for a few seconds, letting the venom seep into his blood stream, then moved to his other wrist, ankles, and neck. Then I sat back in a chair, and waited. After about 10 minutes, the screaming started.

I rushed to his side, grabbing on to his hand, "I'm sorry!" I murmured over and over, "it's going to be okay."

**Okay! Edward is being turned!!! I have part of the next chapter already made, but I reallyreallyreally need some feed back people!! Help!!! Oh, and if u haven't already, read the author's note at the top.**


	5. AN Soooo sorry!

**Hey guys!!!!!! I am sooooo incredibly sorry that I haven't posted in so long!!! I had the chapter almost finished like more than a week ago and then my hard drive crashed!!!! I just got it back and everything I had on here is gone******

**So anyways, I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can!!!!**

**-Stupidlamb13**


End file.
